


Tumblr Drabbles

by stellaxxgibson



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Mild Smut, Mommy Scully, Originally Posted on Tumblr, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellaxxgibson/pseuds/stellaxxgibson
Summary: A collection of my tumblr fics.
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	1. Sugar Cookie Kisses

**Sugar Cookie Kisses**

Burning. The charred wood of the fireplace pops and crackles as the fire dies down in small flames of dancing orange and yellow. Its light is dim but just enough; casting its heat and luminescence outwards through her living room. 

She is lying down, head resting on his lap. Her vibrant hair fanning around her head in a halo of auburn red. It’s shorter now than it used to be. It’s how she likes it. But it’s still long enough for him to be able to tuck strands behind her ear and send prickling goosebumps along her flesh. She loves the feel of him touching her and-

_His hands_ . Oh, his hands. They’re stroking her tresses, massaging circles into her hip; his thumb at her waist and his other fingers in her hair. _Oh if those fingers could be elsewhere._

Scully sighs happily and closes her eyes. She’s half-awake, so comfortable and safe. Here. With him. 

Mulder strokes her cheek softly and lovingly. Watches as her lids flutter back open. It’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever laid eyes on; her. 

She smiles and turns her head slightly to look up at him, his lips mirroring her own. His hazel eyes locked into her pools of blue, trying to tell her without words. 

_I love you, Scully._

If only he could say it aloud. 

Her hand grabs his, the one resting on her hip bone, and tangles their fingers, pulling them down together to rest on her chest. She closes her eyes again, humming with contentment. 

He feels her heart pounding. _Thump thump thump_ against his palm. The warmth of her spills from her ribcage and onto him. Melts his skin. 

This is where he belongs. 

Now, he thinks, he has to be brave, to take a chance. It has to be now. He looks at her again, her lids closed, lashes dark and full. Her lips are stained red with wine, plump and soft. He wonders what they feel like. What they taste like. 

The fire pops loudly while the Christmas tree in the corner sparkles aglow with red, blue and yellow lights. Her apartment smells of cinnamon and vanilla. Like freshly baked cookies. Like home. 

“Scully,” he whispers, eyes barring deep into her soul. He wants to tell her. Tell her that she’s the love of his life. That they’ve danced around their feelings for too long now. 

Her lashes brush against her lids as she opens them to meet his again. She smiles and reads his face. She wants this too. My god, she’s scared but she knows this is what she wants. What he wants. What _they_ want. 

Scully’s lips part and her teeth show, a smile Mulder loves to see. She reaches up, towards his face, and swipes her thumb along the corner of his mouth while a small chuckle leaves her lungs. 

“You have some frosting, Mulder,” she giggles once more and she shows him the tiny dollop of red sugary bliss on the top of her thumb. A clue that he divulged into a cookie or two that she had told him to save for later. 

She knew he’d sneak the damn cookie.

Mulder laughs and shrugs then watches in amazement as her thumb travels to her mouth. She suckles the frosting from her skin and licks the pad of her thumb, her eyes never leaving his. 

“Scully,” he moans, barely audible though the room is vibrating with silence. His body stiffens. 

She blushes now, tucks her chin away and smiles with embarrassment. 

_Too much wine,_ she thinks, blaming it on the alcohol. 

But she wants him to respond, to lift her face with his hand and press his mouth onto hers. To feel his tender lips, his soft, wet tongue. To finally _feel_ his love. 

And then, oh then, like he finally took the hint, caught some sort of bravery bug… he does just that. 

Mulder’s mouth is warm, hot even as he flattens his ample lips onto hers. She moans, feeling his heat radiate through her entire body; warming her skin, her heart, her soul. 

He’s gentle at first. Testing the waters to make sure she wants this, too. 

_And god, she does._

He whimpers as the kiss becomes heavy, as she opens her mouth and invites him in. Mulder smiles, his tongue slipping alongside hers, invading her space even further than he’s ever been able to do before. She tastes like cinnamon goodness and he smiles wider, knowing now that she had snuck a cookie too while he wasn’t looking. 

Scully mirrors his smile, deepens the kiss further and slides up his body and sits to straddle his lap, not breaking their heated passion until he moves his lips to her neck and she cries his name in a whisper of longing. 

“Mulderrrr,” she breathes and he licks and nips before bringing his face back up to meet hers. 

His hands caress her face, holding her head between them like she’s the most precious gift he could ever receive. 

And she is. 

“Mulder,” she utters again, her eyes locked to his; hazel to blue, and she’s grateful now more than ever for their silent communication. 

A nod. A smile. He’s reassuring her. 

A tear spills from her duct, flowing down her face. An unspoken prayer of thankful gratitude. For this, for him, for them. It’s finally happening. 

He starts, breaking the silence. “Scully… do you - ” his breath is heavy, his chest heaving. 

“Yes,” she interjects. Her face lights up and so does his at their verbal acknowledgment. 

Standing up from his lap, Scully grabs Mulder’s hand and leads him to her bedroom, her steps quick in anticipation. Clothes drop to the floor one by one as they make their journey to the bed that seems to be miles away. They’ve waited so long for this and neither of them can wait any longer. 

~

And in the morning as the sun rises, sheets tangled and still sticky, snow falling lightly in fluffy white flakes, they awaken together. Blissful. Euphoric. Happy. 

  
  


Finally. 


	2. The Night Sky on Her Birthday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder surprises pregnant Scully with a gift or two for her birthday.
> 
> Set after the revival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this as a Christmas fic but got too lazy to finish it on time for Christmas. So with Scully’s birthday coming up next month, I made it fit. 
> 
> I needed some fluffy pregnant Scully with lovey Mulder

A flutter of light emits through the small crack of their open bedroom door, casting a dancing shadow across her face as he walks in, waking her slightly. But she doesn’t move, doesn’t want to glissade from that warm, peaceful place between sleep and wakefulness. 

And then she feels him, a tender hand on her spine as he slides gently back into bed. He reaches further, settling himself more comfortably, relaxing his nimble fingers on the new swell of her belly while the rest of his body spoons around behind her. Fitting perfectly. 

“Mmm,” Scully hums, appreciating his affection and warmth. She stretches her cramping legs and yawns, finally letting herself wake. To him. 

“Good morning, Scully,” Mulder breathes lightly into her ear, his voice almost giddy. “Happy birthday.” He kisses her cheek, circles his nose into her hair that has grown so much longer and thicker in the past few months. 

She turns slightly to face him, rolling onto her back as much as she can to look at him without breaking their contact. “Mulder what time is it?” she asks, rubbing her sleepy eyes. 

A smirk plays on his face, almost child-like, and she can tell he’s got something up his sleeves. “It’s actually almost nine.” 

Her eyes glance towards their bedroom window as snow falls heavily outside their unremarkable house. Dark clouds stretch over every piece of the horizon, cloaking the sun and creating a gloomy semblance like the night sky. 

“After what we ended up doing last night, Scully...” he pauses and laughs, squeezing her backside fervidly before returning his hand lovingly to her growing womb, “I wanted to make sure you got all the rest you needed.” 

A huff of laughter escapes her before Scully bites down on her bottom lip. “Mulder, I could have gone to sleep yesterday in the early hours of the afternoon and  _ still _ would have woken up exhausted,” she says as she covers his hand with hers, uniting them atop the bump of their combined love. “I forgot how fatiguing it is to grow a human being. But thank you for letting me sleep in.” 

His lips meet hers, their beings so close. So intimate and zealous as she parts hers and drinks him in, tasting the coffee on his tongue and the lingering sweat on his upper lip. He pulls her in even closer, pressing the smallest bit of pressure on her stomach as he draws her into him and then - 

“Oh my god, Scully,” he gasps, almost bolting upright in bed. “Did you feel that?” 

She almost wants to laugh.  _ Of course I felt that, Mulder.  _ But this is a big milestone for them: him feeling their newest creation greeting him hello for the first time. One that he can actually feel - something he rarely ever got to experience with William. Instead, she grins, squeezes his hand and watches as he stares at her bulging silky pajama top in absolute wonder. “It’s amazing, isn’t it?” she finally whispers. “I think we woke her.” 

“That’s okay,” he smiles, placing gentle kisses to Scully’s belly button. “I think she is just as excited as her old man. To celebrate  _ you  _ today. Besides, your gift is as much for her as it is for you.” 

Her glossy blue eyes lock onto his as she returns his look of wonder, asking herself how she ever got so lucky to finally get everything she ever wanted. 

“Come on, Scully.” He peels himself quickly out of bed and helps her out too, guiding her swelling feet into soft fuzzy slippers and leading her down the hall to the nearest spare bedroom. 

She waits. Excited. Curious. She knows he’s been working secretly in this room for the past few weeks and she’s eager to see what he’s been doing. 

“Are you ready?” Mulder asks. 

Scully slicks her tongue between her lips eagerly and nods as he opens the door with a creek. A small gasp slips from her throat. 

A ceiling adorned with glowing stars lights the darkened room along with a dimly lit night light in the shape of a crescent moon. In the corner, a handmade wooden crib painted a shade of pearl-white stands with a pale pink sheet on its mattress. Dangling above it, a mobile hangs with decorated strands of bright colors and cutouts of spaceships and hearts. 

“Oh, Mulder,” she inhales, walking towards the crib and running her fingers over the sturdy wood. “Did you really do all this?” 

He walks and stands behind her. Rests his hands back on the swell of her belly, wrapping her up. “Mhmm.” He kisses her neck and nuzzles his nose into her warmth. 

A smile graces her face as she picks up a small stuffed fox and a pink baby blanket from inside the crib. “Oh, Mulder,” she says again, a tear streaming down her cheek. It’s all she can possibly say at this moment, with her heart swelling tenfold. 

“Happy birthday, Scully,” Mulder whispers, kissing her once more - this time gently on the lips. He holds her tighter and feels soft kicks against his hands as his daughter does little flips in Scully’s belly. 

“Thank you, Mulder,” she sniffs. “This is all I could have asked for.” 

And with him - with her - and their little bundle soon to make her arrival, Scully thinks, after all, she really couldn’t have asked for anything more. 

He lets her whimper softly for a moment, letting her take it all in before she quiets and nods and he guides her out of the room with a delicate hand to the small of her back. 

“I have another surprise for you,” Mulder says as they make their way downstairs and into the kitchen. A few knocks rattle the front door and Scully stands still at the bottom of the stairs; her mind oh so curious. 

“Mulder?” she utters, but then he’s suddenly at the door, opening it. And there in the doorway stands a young man that looks exactly like him - except for his eyes. His eyes are all hers. 

“Hi,” Jackson says almost awkwardly, though his face is glowing with a smile. “Happy birthday, um, Dana.” 

_ Now _ , Scully thinks, she couldn’t have asked for anything more.  _ Now  _ she finally has everything - every _ one  _ she’s ever wanted. Now she is whole. 

  
  
  
  



	3. Raspberry Vanilla Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short fic where my prompt was of a dress I tweeted with the caption, "Scully in this on a date with Mulder...before it ends up on her bedroom floor."

He knocks quietly on the door, a bead of sweat hovering on his brow. He shifts his weight on his feet and checks the time on his watch once more to make sure he isn’t too early. 

“Come in,” he hears her utter from inside. Her voice sounds a little unsteady, as if she’s trying to hide the shaky nerves she must feel. 

He feels them too. 

With a deep breath, he turns the knob and walks inside, sees the dimness of the lights. Just the kitchen one is on. Her bedroom light too, though the door is open only a crack. 

He places a bouquet of flowers on her kitchen table before wiping his sweaty palms on his dress pants and tucking them into his pockets, gulping a nervous pool of saliva down his throat as he does so. 

“I’ll be right out.” He hears her voice again and his knees practically buckle inward.

He waits patiently in the middle of her apartment, thinking of all the things they have been through together. About the love and friendship between them, the trust and time spent as friends and partners. Of the numerous work trips they have been on together, the good and the bad; and especially, the nights of endless passion they’ve been sharing over the past few weeks. But this tonight - this is something entirely different. 

This is Mulder and Scully’s first real date. 

“Are you ready?” Scully suddenly asks, her smooth alto vibrations pull him from the thoughts that run like quick rivers inside his head.

She walks towards him slowly with a shy grin on her face, her dress flowing across her thighs with each step. And though the lack of light in her living room should cast shadows across her being, she is positively glowing. 

Mulder actually stops breathing. 

She is wearing a form-fitting velvet dress that pools around her feet. The color is astounding: raspberry red. It hugs the curves of her waist and breasts, dips between them slightly at the chest. She spins around to let Mulder see her fully, the criss-cross of straps that adorn her almost naked back. 

She looks like raspberry vanilla heaven. 

“Sc - Scully,” he finally manages to get out. She is the most divine radiant thing that he has ever seen. “You look…” he tries to continue but he falters, can’t form words that accurately describe how breathtaking she really is. After a few moments of silence, staring at her wide-eyed and mouth gaped open, he finally adds, “Wow.” 

With a smile still tucked between her cheeks, she walks closer to him. He can smell her perfume and the lingering scent of her shampoo. “Thank you, Mulder. You look great too.” Her hands grasp his, her eyes full of adoration. “Are you ready?” 

“I, uh, - “ Mulder starts but he isn’t thinking about dinner. 

In a beat of slow motion, his hands are on Scully’s face, delicately caressing his thumbs across her freckled ivory skin. Then slowly, he leans in, taking her lips between his. Scully’s breath is hot and sweet, sending goosebumps down his spine and a rush of desire to his most favorite of parts.  Mulder feels her part his lips with her tongue and lets her in, tastes the peppermint essence of her mouth as she moans into his. 

“Mulder,” she whimpers. “What about dinner?” 

“I think we can be a little late. Don’t you?” he smiles, grabbing her hips and leading her backwards into her bedroom. 

She falls against the bed, a whimper of surprise escaping her lips as her body trickles to the mattress. Mulder kneels to the floor and loosens his tie, his eyes wild and dark; pools of deep stormy hazel that she could get lost in for hours.

“Mulder,” she whispers again. Her voice is soft and tranquil as he rolls the bottom of her tight dress around her hips.  Biting her bottom lip, she doesn’t finish her words. Just lets her eyes flutter close in anticipation before his hot breath is feathering in short pants against her thighs. “Oh, Mulder!”

He takes his time with his tongue, makes love to her between her thighs until she's arching her back and crying out his name again. When she finally peels her eyes open and looks into his, he smiles and nips at the milky flesh of her leg, rakes his fingers up her body until he gets to her shoulders. He moves the thin straps down to reveal her breasts, pulls it languidly down her hips and over her feet before tossing the dress delicately on the floor. 

"Are you still thinking about dinner, Scully? Mulder asks. He stands and removes his tie, throwing in to pile on top of her dress. 

"Not a chance," she grins. "Now get up here and make love to me Mulder."

  
  
  


They never make it to dinner. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in like an hour so hopefully it makes sense and isn't bad lmao


	4. Her Mama and Her Mulder

“... seven, eight, nine, ten!” 

Her hands leave her eyes swiftly, a big toothy-grin adorning her face as she turns away from the wall to run down the hallway. 

“I’m gonna find you, Mulder,” the young girl sings. She sweeps her auburn brown bangs out of her face, searching bright-eyed as she enters the kitchen. 

Scully smiles as she watches her, stirs some pasta sauce on the stove, a dirty apron tied around her waist and her hair pulled back into a low ponytail. “Have you found him yet Emily?” she asks. She licks some stray sauce off her fingers and kneels to the floor, watching as her daughter looks underneath the kitchen table. 

“Not yet Mama,” Emily pips, her eyes still searching for her favorite six-foot teddy bear/tickle monster. “But I will!” She looks around the room once more and stops in front of Scully who’s still crouched on the floor. 

“I bet you could keep a secret if I told you one, right, Em?” Scully whispers. She tucks a chunk of Emily’s hair behind her ear as she nods wildly. 

“I’m great with secrets, Mama. I won’t tell.” Emily giggles and leans in closely, trying to listen and stand as still as possible, though her body is vibrating with excitement. 

Whispering quietly in her ear, Scully rubs Emily’s arm softly. Like she’s the most precious thing in the world.  _ She is _ . “I think I saw a tall man with dark hair who looks a liiiiiittle bit like Mulder, run into the living room to hide.” She winks and boops Emily’s nose lightly with her finger. 

“Oh!” Emily beams, giving her mom an enthusiastic high-five. “Thanks, Mommy!” She darts into the other room and giggles some more as she spots a large lump of blankets on the sofa. 

Scully stands and grins as she follows her a few steps, watches as Emily pulls on the mountain of blue and gray fabric. 

“Found you Mulder!” she shouts giddily. 

“Ah, you got me!” Mulder pops up and tickles Emily as she laughs hysterically, tackling her gently to the couch with his tickle monster hands. “But I think,” he continues with a whisper, leaning closer to Emily as she quiets her giggles. “I think mommy might have found me first. But she had her  _ eyes open _ .” 

Emily gasps and stands on her feet, looking at Scully as she tries to suppress a smile. Scully’s arms go up in mock surrender, her eyes dart to Mulder’s as her eyebrow quirks. He grins at Scully teasingly, then turns to look back at Emily as she takes a step towards him. 

“I don’t think Mommy should be allowed to play anymore,” she quips to Mulder with a whisper and a grin, joining him to sit on the sofa. “So, that means that  _ you  _ will still have to come over every day and play with me, Mulder.” Her eyes dart up to his and sparkle. 

Mulder glances back at Scully who nods at him affectionately, before he looks down at Emily once again. “I’ll be here,” he tells her. “Whenever you need me.” He kisses her forehead and helps her up to her feet. 

She grabs his large hand in hers and leads them to the kitchen where Scully is still standing, watching them as love threatens to burst through her veins. 

“Go wash up before dinner sweetie,” Scully tells her and pecks her forehead with a kiss just like Mulder did. 

“‘Kay Mama.” She runs into the bathroom and drags a pink step-stool over to the sink to wash her hands. 

“So,” Mulder interrupts, stopping Scully’s train of thought as their focus goes from Emily to each other. He slips his hands around her waist and pulls her into him, kisses her softly on the lips. 

“So,” she repeats, wrapping her arms around his neck and lowering him down for another kiss. “I’m glad we’re telling her tonight. That you’re moving in with us. She’s so ready, Mulder, and so am I.” 

Mulder’s face lights up with a smile, grinning from ear to ear. Because now is the time - they’ve both been waiting so patiently. For the right time to move forward after Emily’s adoption. “Me too, Scully.” He strokes her cheek and kisses each patch of skin against her thumping temples. “Me too.” 

They watch as Emily trots back into the kitchen, her words spilling out a mile a minute, talking about who knows what. She sits down on the chair with the little white booster seat and looks at the two of them, eyes full of happiness and wonder. “Ready,” she says. 

Scully turns her face upwards towards Mulder, still warm and wrapped in his embrace. “Whenever we need you?” She wants to hear him say it one more time. 

“Whenever you need me.” 


	5. The Novel They Write

This thing they do is a perfected dance: tango, foxtrot, waltz. Sex. A rhythmic marriage of bodies and souls. Two equals in harmony. Sweat, moans, whispers of affirmation. It’s messy and passionate, warm and loving. Everything they can’t always put into words, into sentences or conversations. It’s them and it’s beautiful. A symphony of two wanderers made whole through one another. 

Fingers to zipper, he pulls down slowly. The thrill of the wait so intoxicating. A skirt rolls up and panties gather between two porcelain ankles. He finds her bathed in want; two fingers parting her auburn covered lips like the Red Sea. In her he believes - her body his bible of worship. 

She whispers his name and begs him for more; draws him closer by his ugly green tie. “Mulder,” she wines, his index at her apex. “Now. Please.” 

He makes her forget what day it is when he pierces her silky heat. She’s warm as a summer day, wet as a morning in spring and he can’t help but whimper her name, too. Because she’s here and she’s his, and he’ll never tire of joining her in this partnership of fireworks. This connection of absolute euphoria. 

In front of him, she’s building up to her peak. Climbing and climbing as he takes her from behind, his fingers swirling her swell of pink in practiced circles. Swirl swirl. Thrust thrust. 

His breath is hot against her nape, dragon’s breath to her sodden, milky flesh. She moans in encouragement, feels his tongue dart out to connect each one of her freckles in a web of salty slickness. Taste buds against goosebumps. 

Fingers work faster; drawing ovals, pressure against her nerves. She feels her extremities tingle with the breaking of ecstasy as he fills her velvet depths completely. Over and over they dance to the pleasure of their bodies fusing as one. And then, oh then, she’s there: brimming with electricity and a thousand volts of her partner’s unwavering love. Hot, melting, addicting. 

She turns her neck to meet his plump lips, feels as he thickens and ruptures inside of her. It’s volcanic. Like hot seeping lava. It’s him and it’s her and it’s finishing together, tangled like sweaty vines as their hearts beat in tandem to the tune of their instruments. 

“God, Scully,” he utters, his hand in her hair, kissing her with a novel's length worth of ‘I love you’s’. 

When she finally pulls from his kiss, she whispers into his breath, staying ever so close to his sandpaper face. “Me too, Mulder,” she returns. “Me too.” 


	6. Sister's Keeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's pretend CC didn't kill off Melissa, okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the number prompts: 3: “I’m not jealous!” 55: “I fell in love with my best friend.” 67: “Oh my god! You’re in love with them!”

Their wine glasses are empty aside from tiny little pools of red at the bottom of each - just a few drops left. The bottle sitting beside them is empty, too, downed quickly as soon as they sat down on the sofa, the two of them talking about nothing in particular.

The room is warm and comfortable, each sister snuggled into a cozy blanket as a small fire crackles and dies down slowly in front of them. Outside, the twinkling lights of the city illuminate the frosty windows and the light fall of cotton-like snow.

“So, are you going to tell me why you’re really here, Dana?” the oldest asks, meeting her sister’s eyes intently. She sets her glass on the coffee table and returns her unwavering gaze.

Scully licks her lips languidly as if her body is habitually trying to stop the inevitable outpour of truth. But with her tongue now loose from the wine and her body tingling with alcohol, she spills, because Missy has always been her keeper of secrets. Her big sister through and through. “I usually have dinner with Mulder on Saturday’s but he’s busy tonight… on a date.”

Melissa sits up straighter and fights the urge to smile. “Oh, I see. You’re jealous,” she says, and oh, that grin doesn’t stay hidden for long.

“I’m not jealous!”

“You’re jealous, Dana. Why else would you be here wallowing in self-pity?”

“I am _not_ wallowing.”

Smiling, even still, Melissa grabs her sister by the hands, both of hers enveloping them - so tiny. “I know you,” she almost whispers, eyes still searching to lock with the orbs of blue in front of her. “I have seen the way you look at him and the way you talk about him, Day. He’s your best friend and you care so much about him. You have a right to be jealo--”

But she stops mid-sentence as those big orbs do lock with hers, ones filled with a sudden emotion of tears - like when the sky meets the sun-sparkled ocean: wet and beautifully blue.

“Oh my god,” Missy whispers, gathering Scully’s hands tighter in hers, because she’s known for a while that her sister loves her partner but not like this, not _like this_. “You’re in love with him.”

Hot tears mix with the remnants of lipstick on her lips and Scully looks down at their hands, laughs at how ridiculous it sounds - someone finally saying it out loud, all of these feelings she’s kept inside for years.

She starts after a moment, her breath catching, “I didn’t mean t… He’s…” but her words falter because they always do.

But then through the silence and the crackling fire and the relief she’s been needing to feel for so long, she whispers the one sentence her lungs can push out, finally setting the words free. “I fell in love with my best friend.”


End file.
